das_vierte_reichfandomcom-20200214-history
Das Vierte Reich
in: Disputed articles, Albums, Articles Still Underconstruction, Groups Das Vierte Reich View source History Comments (3) Share This article is currently involved in a dispute and has been locked. See the comments below in order to respond to or discuss said dispute. Das Vierte Reich Aliases The 4th Reich Type Post alternate reality WW2 German group Location Worldwide Community Leader DvR_Enigma Founder DvR_Enigma Members 15 Affiliations Mission To secure a future for the people of the empire of Europa Allies Zenic CO Enemies Uganda Knuckles Uganda Chungus Wakanda Knuckles No Anime Lolis The group is a alternate reality WW2 RP where Germany has won the war (EX. Wolfenstein) where the party forms and tries to now spread it's ideals of World Order and peace to the rest of the universe, Which built the Reich to a world power. Contentshide The Reich The tech of the Reich The alliance with Zenic CO. Trivia Links The Reich Das Vierte Reich, The brain child of DVR_Enigma,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide to unify the VRChat Wolfenstein communities, The group was born originally as "The 4th Reich" to the Wolfenstein Communities and VRChat, The 4th Reich was a group formed originally as a flash mob of Dancing WW2-Era Germans, But later on the road, DVR_Enigma,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide took it to the next level and organized a group of men to build an empire in VRChat, "The 4th Reich" had failed miserably due to internal issues, The fall of the VRChat Wolfenstein Communities and the formation of the Seventh Reich, Which then fell apart again. This lead to the founders heading their separate ways until they met up one last time on the anniversary of the founding of "The 4th Reich" to brainstorm and create "Das Vierte Reich" a group founded with some of the same ideas of "The 4th Reich" and strengthened the group and fixed it's past mistakes and issues, But then TH3GODFATHER left The group While DVR_Enigma and the rest has been through a lot of many things and still holds together. The tech of the Reich The führer of Das Vierte Reich, DVR_Enigma,Tawana Bandicoot And ServerSide begun building weapons and technology to build up the defense of the group and it's allies. The group and it's tech is highly advanced for it's time, It even has created a Time Machine and other unique experimental technologies. A poster from the founding of the alliance The alliance with Zenic CO. Das Vierte Reich's führer, DvR_Enigma, met with Zenic Co. founder and CEO BWC, during a trip to White City, a City under Zenic CO.'s control, due to the Reich crossing upon them when clearing out a nearby forest and making a weapons testing facilities, This lead to a meeting of the two heads and an alliance was made, The alliance allowed both parties to work together and form a stronger future for all of the people, The groups have currently begun supplying each other with tech and facilities. Trivia The RP uses lore similar to the Wolfenstein series. Links Discord: https://discord.gg/6uaug23 Retrieved from "https://vrchat-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Das_Vierte_Reich?oldid=37794" Categories: Disputed articles Albums Articles Still Underconstruction Groups Showing 3 most recent 3 comments Loading editor I have been running this Clan Based Group Community for several years accoss many platfroms pc ps4 xbox ps3 we originally started out in deusex back in 2001 when the game first came out we quietly left the game and nothing was said about us till recent times we kept communicating with each other though our old website which I had to close due to not enough traffic and maintaince which left us to getting discord and starting there were we all met up again to create Das vierte Reich when vrchat first came out if you want a refrance please visit us on our discord https://discord.gg/6uaug23 4 hours ago by Enigma112 Reply edit history The name of this group is disputed between two different users and has been locked. If there are two different groups with the same name or you claim ownership of this group please respond to this post with references as proof. In the case of two valid claims the page will be divided with a disambiguous page linking to both as the name is pretty generic. Disputers: User:HillbillyJames User:Enigma112 4 hours ago by Cragsand Reply edit history To all those wondering, we are not Pro-racism, we are fine with people from different backgrounds joining our group. So if you were wondering this, the answer is we are not Anti-semetic or Pro-Racism. January 13 by HillbillyJames Reply edit history Recent Wiki Activity Roflgator School RP Cragsand • 46 minutes ago Das Vierte Reich Cragsand • 1 hour ago Altreya Cragsand • 1 hour ago Doodle Cragsand • 1 hour ago Live! Chat Start a Chat Popular pages These Are the Moral Lessons of 'The Twilight Zone' Presented by 10 All Access Shiro HeyImBee Lolathon Imperial Waifu Army Fan Feed More VRChat Legends Wiki 1 Chipz Season 5 RP Group 2 Chipz 3 Lolathon Latest Discussions View All KUROOOOOOOO • 5 days ago LAS Legendary Animation Squad in General 0 0 BuildWithBricks • a year ago Adding People/Groups in General 2 14 Lynxlayer • a year ago Editing Page Requests in General 2 18 ZK4347 • a year ago Adding the Chipz group. in General 2 1 ZK4347 • a year ago Trolling Issues in General 3 18 Lynxlayer • a year ago When creating lore pages... in General 0 0 Your Biggest Questions After the ‘Arrow’ Finale, Answered Fandom Zentreya VRChat Legends Wiki How HBO’s ‘Game of Thrones’ Prequel Series Can Expand on the Age of Heroes Fandom Chipz VRChat Legends Wiki Work It Like John Wick – FANDOM Guide to (Not) Impress Sponsored by Lynx How Much Does Bruce Banner Have to Eat in Hulk Form? Fandom The Wackiest Moments from the ‘Legends of Tomorrow’ Finale Fandom Shiro VRChat Legends Wiki 7 Ways Marvel Studios Can Reboot the X-Men Fandom HeyImBee VRChat Legends Wiki Explore Wikis Sacred Lies Wiki Glitchtale Wiki Vikings Wiki Lolathon VRChat Legends Wiki Imperial Waifu Army VRChat Legends Wiki Drumsy VRChat Legends Wiki What We Can Learn From Thicc Thor Fandom Brooke Bork VRChat Legends Wiki 4 Things You Might’ve Missed in the ‘Supergirl’ Season 4 Finale Fandom 5 Things We Want to See In Disney’s Live-Action ‘Aladdin’ Fandom